Aliens Among Us or Gohan and the Stalkers
by Frostbite
Summary: This is a short crossover between DragonBall Z and Invader Zim. Check it out, Dib takes interest in a certain alien we all know. Read and review!


**Aliens Among Us (Or Gohan and the Stalkers)**

By Frostbite 

AN: I would like to thank Pyro G.I.R, it is because of her rambling that I wrote this.  It is a DBZ / Invader Zim Crossover.  If you don't know what Invader Zim is, you are really missing out.  It is hilarious.  

Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say, so I won't waste my time.  

---

I may look like just an average teen, just an average student, but I'm not.  Far from it!

I know things other people don't, see things they don't.  I am possibly the only thing standing between the world and total alien invasion.  

I am Dib.

Heed my warnings: there are aliens among us.  But they wish to go unnoticed, and humanity in its small mindedness, lets them.  I try to speak out, but society ignores me, deeming me "crazy".  I am no such thing, and this time, this time, they will not deny me.

Once in my childhood, I discovered an Alien, Zim was his name, an Invader from another planet.  He managed to blend in thanks to clever camouflage, but I, being the superior intellect I am, didn't fall for his "skin disease" excuse.  Green skin = alien no matter how you look at it.  I tried to tell the government, the tabloids, my fellow classmates, anyone who would listen, but no one would.  In such away I became known as the crazy and paranoid kid, who was not to be taken seriously.  

I won't make the same mistake this time.  I will gather all the proof I need before I even think of telling anyone.  It has not been that difficult up to date.  This alien is much more careless than Zim ever was, and a lot more friendly.  But I am cautious nonetheless, for lurking beneath that calm human exterior, I know there is a dark alien, plotting our down fall.  I will learn everything about him, his strengths, his weaknesses, and more importantly, how to use this information best.

This time I will not be mocked, but praised, as Dib the great savior of the earth.  

This time…

---

Gohan turned to look behind him, and sighed.  That weird kid was following him again.  At first Gohan had tried to approach the kid, be friendly, and perhaps find out what he wanted.  But he soon discovered that did no good, and so had reverted to the only thing he could do; he ignored him.  This seemed to suit his stalker quite fine, and Gohan had had to get used to being followed around all day at school.  No one else seemed to notice, the kid being quite good at what he did.  But Gohan, being who he was, was able to sense the kid's feeble but present ki signature.  He didn't really mind it during school, but it made getting home a daily struggle.  He had to lose this "Dib" character before he could take off, and he certainly wasn't going to walk all the way home!

Last night it had taken longer than usual to loose Dib, and so he had gotten home a little late.  His mom had been none too pleased.  And it was also starting to affect his Saiyaman duties.  With Dib tracking his every move, he had had to practically give up being Saiyaman, at least for the time being.  Videl had luckily being able to handle things, and took the opportunity to affirm that she didn't need Saiyaman's help, and never really had.  

One of the up sides of no longer being Saiyaman, was that he didn't need to deal with Videl following him everywhere, trying to figure out who he was.  Great, loose one stalker and gain another.  He didn't know which was worse.  Videl, who he didn't actually mind that much in person, but who could be pretty pushy, and was somehow offended by everything he did.  Or this strange silent Dib, who was a pain, but at least he didn't have an attitude.  

Gohan turned abruptly down a dark alley, silently wishing that he had learned that "Instant Transmission" trick of his father's.  When moments later, Dib turned down the same alley, Gohan was already on the roof, and soon Gohan was gone all together, and in his place was the famed Saiyaman.  

Saiyaman launched himself off the side of the building causing quite a stir in the streets below.  He smiled to himself, almost feeling sorry for Dib, who had never really had a chance, almost.

But he was not permitted to enjoy his small victory, because soon he heard the telltale sound of a jet copter.  He sighed, and turned to wave at the pigtailed girl who was following him, knowing that this would probably annoy her no end.  

He shook his head in resignation, today was going to be a long day.

---

I know this was short, and kinda pointless, but oh well.

Hope you enjoyed it.  Please review.  


End file.
